1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to concrete marine vessels such as transport barges, storage barges and the like constructed from concrete or similar cementitious material in which vertical annular walls are provided between certain horizontal decks or slabs to strengthen the marine vessel whether the vessel is of the closed top deck or open top deck construction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of concrete marine vessels have been proposed with my U.S. Pat. No. 3,833,035, issued Sept. 3, 1974 illustrating one type of vessel with the structure of that patent and the references cited therein being incorporated herein by reference thereto. The vessel structures illustrated in that patent include vertical cylindrical walls being continuous between a bottom deck or slab and a top deck or slab in which both decks or slabs are of continuous construction.